From Singer to Weapon
by DarkPointLost
Summary: A world in ruins and tryanny. For years the entire world went under control of a mysterious corporation. Under tight security and control, the people try to find a way out of it. One day, two engineers stumble upon a mansion in an uncharted, secluded land. Inside, they find what could be the hopes of their salvation.
1. A Weapon Against All Odds

Dust coated everything. Every inch covered thick. A person lifted up a panel of metal blocking the doorway. Dust flew up making a billowing cloud. The man waved his hand in front of his face, coughing.

He looked to be in his forties. A whitening beard and mustache connected on his face. It was light so you could see his chin and around his lips. His hair a light brown, appearing faintly red in the sunlight. It is flecked with white hair. His eyes hazel, shining with intelligence. He wore a dark blue outfit. Gears, gadgets, tools and a gun strapped to him. He scratched his beard walking in, kicking up the dust.

Behind him a young man walked in, waving a hand in front of him. He coughed to the side. His hair also a light brown, the light having no effect on it. He appeared to be in his early twenties. His brown eyes shone with confusion, curiousity, and wonder. Maybe a hint of stupidity. The boy is donned in a similar wear, a satchel hanging over his shoulder.

The man's eyes widen. He ran ahead of the boy, to something in the middle of the huge room. The boy was quick to follow behind him, confused. "Sensei?"

The man unveiled a machine. It was shaped almost like a 3D figure eight. There is buttons all over it, the main thing being a huge, blue, glowing screen. A keyboard popped out from underneath it. The man's hands hovered over it in awe. "Sensei Vanguard, what is it?"

"This, boy, is an age old system! I can't believe one still exists!" Vanguard breathed in excitedly, staring at the blank screen intently.

The young man looked at him quizzically. Vanguard glanced at him smiling, he turned back to him. "Don't give me that look, boy! This may look like a piece of crap to you, but this used to be the thing back in the day!" He turned back to the screen.

The boy stared at him. "Wow, you are old."

Vanguard reached up and slapped him upside the head. "Don't be disrespectful! If someone else heard you they'd give you a good hiding! You're lucky I'm not. Besides, I read about it. This machinery goes back centuries! It was ahead of it's time."

The boy leaned forward and studied it. He stuck out a hand to poke the machine. His hand was slapped away. "Yeah, well, now it's before our time."

Vanguard glared at him. The boy put his hands up. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry sensei!"

"How have you made it this far? I'd expect you'd have a good whopping everyday in the past."

The boy shrugged. "What is this anyway? You never really answered the question."

Vanguard motioned to the entire machine. With its huge wires and cords traveling straight up to the cieling and to several other machines around the room. Those machines were hidden behind sheets. "Contello... this, my boy, is the Vocaloid system. A computer synthesizer. A program that uses computer generated people to sing. This... this is our salvation."

Contello looked at him as if he were crazy. "How is a bunch of singers our salvation? Especially computer generated ones?"

Vanguard started walking around the room, revealing the other machines. "Help me, boy! You are quite the idiot. Look at what I'm mentoring you in! You need to learn how to think, outside the box!"

Contello went around removing the sheets. "That still doesn't tell me how this 'Vocaloid' is going to help."

Vanguard stopped and went back to the main machine. He started typing away. "Inside the Vocaloid system is a bunch of people, called 'Vocaloids'. They are the singers you program to sing. I can develop these-them!-into weapons! It's perfect! Weapons disguised as singers!"

Contello came by Vanguard, watching the screen blur past. "How are you going to design them into weapons?"

Vanguard smiled. "Outside, there is nothing, right? This is a hidden location among ruins. It's perfect. We can spiffy up this mansion and use it as base. In the other room, there are eleven pods. They found a way to bring the Vocaloids to life. We're going to use that. Retaining their everything, I will make some changes. This time, when they come out, they'll go from singers to weapons."

Vanguard moved back and smiled successfully. On the screen appeared a girl. She is upside down and looked to be sleeping. Her teal hair up in twintails. Contello stared at the screen quizzically. Information popped up beside her. Vanguard didn't need it to know who she is.

"This is Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid 01. She was the most popular, so I'll give her better arsenal and she'll be the leader."

Contello looked to Vanguard confused. "But that's unfair sensei! Just because of that... Shouldn't they be equal?"

Vanguard laughed. "Relax boy. Each Vocaloid will have their own unique skill. Plus, when they come out, they can design themselves to their own liking."

Contello looked uneasy at that. "Isn't that a little troublesome? What if one of them becomes power hungry? They could become a new tyrant! And spawn clones and clones of warriors through these machines!"

"They won't. And the girl that will be in charge won't let that happen. Hatsune Miku is just what we need. She'll carry our secrets, and they will have to go to her to upgrade anything."

"Why are we relying on a singing program? Why are we relying on her? How could they help us? We could get our heads chopped off if they found out!"

Vanguard sighed, turning to the boy. "You sure like to ask a lot of questions. Hatsune Miku has something they don't. Something the last person who worked on this left for her. By my guess they didn't get to finish it for the other Vocaloids. And why we're putting everything on them? Because we have to. We have to hold on to every little hope we've got. Because doing nothing, will get us nowhere. Especially out of the situation everyone's in. Now enough. Help me tidy up so we can start the beginnings of overthrowing a kingdom."

* * *

? ?-(= ಠ )

* * *

Everything is a never-ending white. Walls, ground, sky. A tireless white. It was often wondered when it would end, or change. A change would be nice. A flourishing background. It would be better than an end anyway.

A girl by the name of Hatsune Miku walked this white landscape. She remembered a couple of months after her master, Rogue, had shut them down for unknown reasons their program was mysteriously started up again in this whiteness. No one was in sight, outside or in. She spent a while searching for somebody, anybody. After what she thought was centuries, she finally gave up. Instead, she settled for walking on and on. It wasn't bad to say deep down she secretly wished she would run into another Vocaloid. She hoped poor Rin and Len are together atleast. It wouldn't also be bad if this white could be snow instead of nothing.

It wasn't like she had nothing to do though. She could sing, and she found out how to manipulate the system. It is their system, after all. She could jump high, fly, summon objects. Yet, she couldn't change the area, shut down the computer, or summon someone. And because of that, she often talked to herself. Today was one of her quiet days though.

A sudden clicking caught her attention. She looked up, summoning a window to the outside. And there, she saw them. A boy and a man. Her face lit up. Two people! After who knows how many eons! But then she realized that they couldn't possibly be doing this for the synthesizer, so what are they doing? She pulled up a screen by herself, watching the text whiz by and listening to them talk. It really is nice to hear another voice after so long. And not only one, but two!

Her eyes widened at the changes that were being made to her. She scanned ahead. They were planning to change the other Vocaloids too! And bring them out! For what reason? Why were they attaching weapons to her? Miku didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

She guessed she should've exercised a little. Then she could outrun then. Then again, she is already faster than a normal human. She frowned. She wasn't human. They found a way for Vocaloids to exist. They even had a body of a human, guts and everything! But the heart, their hearts are different. It is wired up like a human's, albeit some extra tubing, but inside the heart at the center lay something. It is a circular, medallion-like thing, that bore a symbol. Every Vocaloid had the same symbol.

Miku studied her arm, watching it suddenly increase in size a little. She whipped around, suddenly shooting at a target with a pistol that appeared in her hand. Her body suddenly blurred as all the changes they made coalesced inside her. It still went on. It had a weird feeling, and there was something weird about watching the changes.

She suddenly heard someone exclaim in surprise. It didn't sound like it was outside. She looked to her left and saw a flickering Vocaloid in their Append form. Why were they in their Append form anyways? Her eyes widened in suprise. She suddenly sprang forward. She will catch that person.

As Miku drew near, she recognized the person. "Luka?!"

Luka turned so fast Miku was sure that she might've been facing her the whole time. "Miku?!"

Luka ran to meet Miku. Both grinned at each other, their thoughts flying to one another.

"I've been searching for you!"

"Where is everybody?"

"What happened?"

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've seen another Vocaloid!"

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you in your Append form?"

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Have you seen a leek? That's another thing I couldn't get."

"What's going on?"

"We're being changed."

A sudden boom and rumble stopped them in their tracks. The ground shook violently. The two looked at each other before trying to close the last distance between themselves. A huge, mostly white but colorful rift shot in between them, making Luka skid to a stop and Miku almost losing her balance. They made way for another again, as the shaking got more violent.

Miku's form began to disappear. Luka's at a more slower rate. They looked at each other alarmed. They were so close their fingertips could touch if they extended out their arms. And that they did.

"Miku?!"

"Luka!"

Miku disappeared just as Luka was about to grasp her hand.

* * *

{Oh my gah, it's a fire! Run!} (O○ O )

* * *

Vanguard grinned. He clapped Contello on the back. "Seriously? You're done? You already fixed up ALL the Vocaloids?!" he asked.

Vanguard chuckled. He opened the cloth blocking the door to the other room and poked his head inside. Contello fidgeted, getting agitated. "Not all, my boy. The fewer there are, the less attention we'll attract. They may not be the size of that tyrant's army, but they're more than enough to take him on."

Contello sighed. He really didn't believe they could do anything. Atleast, not until they prove it to him first. Vanguard looked back at him and motioned him over, smiling. Curious, Contello came over and peered into the room. "What is it, sen-"

The words stopped in his mouth as he gaped at the spectacle before him. There, in the first white-blue pod, formed a girl with teal hair.

* * *

A\N- Contelloooooo! That really is a fun name to say! Hahaha, I hope this idea's pretty original, as I haven't been reading fanfics in awhile. To be honest, I was staring at a counter when this idea came to me. XD Don't ask me why I was staring at a counter, I just was. Hahaha! ? ?-(= ಠ ) Oh you fluffy, white floors!


	2. A Title That Doesn't Make Sense

A\N- ? ?-(= ಠ ) My gun and flame came out as question marks... I am sad. T^T And, oh god. An anonymous review. AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW. I... I have to reply through... this A\N... Okay! Yessssss, continue it shallllll, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And thank you... Sara! Was it Sara? Let me check. I'M BACK. It is, with a lower s! Hehehe. Unnecessary information! YAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Miku's hands twitched. She could feel her being flickering. She clenched her hands as she solified. Both had really weird sensations attached to it. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. She raised an arm to cover her eyes.

The familiar pod she is in surrounded her with the same blue paddings. The pod hissed as it opened, releasing steam from inside. Miku put her arm down. She stared at the ceiling before gripping the sides of the pod and climbing out. She was met with two people at the doorway. One staring at her with awe and one gaping at her. She tilted her head and stared at them curiously.

When they didn't move or say anything, she turned away from them to look at the rest of the pods. By her's in order she saw Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo. She rushed over to Luka's pod, eagerly waiting for them. She turned back to the two. "You're delaying the process."

It wasn't even a question. Miku pointed at each in turn. "Vanguard Aldom. Contello Constel."

Contello's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. While Vanguard smiled triumphantly. Miku tilted her head again. "Why?"

Vanguard tapped his head. "I think you know why."

Miku went through the information he gave her. Living in tyranny, horrible conditions and mistreatments, unfair trials... She stared blankly ahead as images of the destruction and ruins of cities flashed before her. What happened over the centuries they were gone? She focused on Vanguard with a questioning gaze. He withheld that information from her.

"Yes, about that... I will upload it to you later. If I stayed on the frequency too long they could track us."

"That is why there are barriers around here."

"They are really outdated."

"Not without a few tweaking."

They turned their attention to the pods as two simultaneously hissed open. Len and Rin stepped out of their's with hands on faces. Then they turned towards Miku, their eyes widening. "Miku!" they screamed as they launched themselves at her.

She giggled as she embraced them. She looked over at the other pods. The Vocaloids were going to have a reunion after so long, but they wouldn't get to see a lot of the others. Only a select few. Miku frowned at the realization. She kept it to herself though.

They released each other and Miku gripped the twins by the shoulders. "You guys weren't alone in there, right? You had each other, right?"

Rin and Len glanced at each other and smiled. They turned their smiling faces upon Miku. "But of course! Nothing can separate the Kagamine twins!"

Miku grinned. More pods hissed turning their attention to it. Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo came out looking bewildered. Meiko jumped into Kaito's arms while Gakupo smiled at them. The twins and Miku waited patiently for them to notice their presence. Meiko opened her eyes and shoved Kaito aside.

"Waaah!" There was an audible thud as Kaito fell back inside the pod. The lid fell crushing his legs. "Meeeikoooo!"

Meiko completely ignored Kaito and rushed over to the twins and Miku. She stared at them eyes wide, mouth agape, fingers twitching. Miku gave her a nervous half smile. Meiko looked between them, pointing, before she finally yanked them into a hug. "MAH BAAAABIESSSS!"

Miku smiled returning the hug along with the twins. "Geez, Meiko! Even now I can still smell alcohol on your breath! Being locked up hasn't stopped you from drinking!"

"Ohohohoho! Nothing will ever separate me from alcohol! That sweeeet saké!" Meiko grinned.

Kaito shot up, making the lid fly open. "He-!" The lid hit the hinges and slammed back down on him. He fell to the floor making Gakupo bust a gut laughing.

Kaito sprang back on his feet. "Wait a minute! Nothing can separate you from saké?! What about us!?"

Meiko looked over at him. "Saké is a comfort even you wouldn't be able to give yet."

Tears left Kaito's eye. "Wha... Wha!?"

Looking over Meiko, Luka's pod wasn't open. Miku frowned. Why wasn't her's opening? She let go of them and went to Vanguard. He gave her a reassuring look. He clasped his hands. "That is what I want to talk about with you. If the Vocaloids and Contello can give us a moment?" he asked.

Miku turned to the others, minus Kaito who is yelling at Meiko. She completely ignored him. They gave her concerned looks. Miku gave them a smile and nodded. Meiko dragged Kaito outside the rooms with the twins trailing behind, and Gakupo leaving last with a glance at Luka.

Contello left with a grunt after arguing with Vanguard. "So, Mr. Aldom, what brings you the pleasure of using an army of singers to free yourselves from an abusive ruler?" Miku asked.

"Ah, straight to the point. Well, you see, I've read about your program and the way it could be manipulated. When I found this machine, it was a light in the dark. I've brought you to life placing all of our hopes on you, Hatsune Miku." Vanguard complied.

Miku gave him a confused look. "Why exactly me?"

"Because you have something the others don't. A new program your previous master made for you. All scans show it's complete, but I have to dig into it."

"What is this program exactly?"

"... You, can't find it?"

"No."

"... I... We'll solve that in a moment. Right now, what I wanted to talk about is Luka." He motioned over to her.

"Your master decided to leave something for her as well, since you guys seemed closer than anyone else. It is a bond over the new program. He calls it 'Fusion.' Luka can sense when you are about to use and can help you activate 'Fusion.' The reason for this is a safeguard. It is harder for you to activate on your own. Also, for some reason, he added weaponry features to it too."

Miku eyes widened. Why would he add weaponry to her program? What is the program anyway? She shifted through the computer system trying to pull out "Fusion." A pod hissed open behind her, drawing her out of her search. Luka sat up in the pod, one hand on her head. She looked at Miku confused. "Miku?"

Miku rushed over and hugged Luka. "Waaaaah!" She exclaimed falling against the pads. Her vision is full of blurry teal. She had no doubt that this is indeed her leek lover. "Miku. Miku. Miku, let me up."

Luka was yanked right up out of the pod to her feet. She stumbled around a bit before actually coming to her senses. Miku dragged her out of the room right after. A grinning Vanguard soon followed. All the pods-except Kaito's which is already shut- sealed themselves shut.

The Vocaloids went about concerning themselves with each other. Vanguard dragged Contello away from them. "Now listen here boy, don't you go bothering and digging into their personal lives. They-"

"They're computers."

Smack! "They just got happily reunited with another in what is no doubt centuries. They are going to help us, but we will not use and abuse them. Is that clear?" Sensei Vanguard gave Contello a threatening look.

"Yes, sensei."

Miku got the Vocaloids to settle down, and she approached Sensei Vanguard. "How exactly do we help you?"

"You're a bright girl, Miku. Smarter than everyone thinks. We'll form a plan soon. Right now, we should talk about who's leader, build this place back up, and do a little training. You all should get used to your new capabilities and... purpose." He coughed. "Let me make this clear: you are working with us and not for us."

Miku nodded. "I will willingly help." She turned to her fellow singers. "And what about you guys?"

"Of course!"

"Why not?"

"As long as there's saké in it!"

"I wouldn't mind some ice cream actually..."

"I'm with Miku. Plus, I don't think you deserve this kind of treatment."

Gakupo observed Luka. "Ne, Luka? Why are you in your Append form?"

"Eh?" Luka looked down. "I suppose it's better than my usual form. I can't expect I'd do well fighting in that outfit."

"Precisely!" Vanguard confirmed.

Luka gave Gakupo a look. "You're such a dumbass sometimes, Gakupo."

Tears streamed down Gakupo's face. "You're so mean, Luka."

Vanguard clapped his hands together. "Let's start, shall we? Miku is the leader. And as leader, she will help you with upgrades, training, backup, briefing, and so on. Any objections?"

Everyone remained silent. After a few seconds, Gakupo raised his hand and put it back down. "Why Miku?"

There was a _shling! _ as the sound of curtains being opened happened. Steam came out of the pod room as someone stumbled out, gripping the doorway. Lily looked up and grinned, putting a finger up. "Miku is the best choice!" she declared. "What's a dumbass like you gonna do anyways if you were leading, Gakupo?"

Gakupo gripped his chest, over where his Vocalheart is. "Two times in one day by two different, mean people on the very day we reunite!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Well, Miku is the leader." Lily stuck out her tongue. She walked over to the group looking like a drunken person.

"I didn't expect your arrival to be so delayed... Your programming was rather complex though..." Vanguard murmured rubbing his chin.

Lily straightened, snapping out of her drunk-like state right away. "Complex you say? Meeeeee? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lily wiped away a tear. "That's a load of shit!"

"But you are awesome, Lily-chan!" Miku and the twins exclaimed all at once.

Lily clapped Meiko on the back. "Oh hoooo! Glad someone thinks so!"

"I hate to interrupt, but Miku, why don't you take them to the training grounds around back? We're far enough away that nothing will be noticed if you keep the explosives to a minimum." Vanguard said.

Miku bowed. "I think that would be best."

* * *

{It's neverending!} \( T ^T)\

* * *

The Vocaloids stood on what was once a big, rectangle of a backyard. It was most obviously a training ground. Broken equipment that looked like it would turn to dust if you merely breathed on it lay everywhere. On top of that, wildlife grew all over, leading back to the forest that accumulated beyond the premises. They set to work clearing up the area for use.

An hour and a half later they were finished. They could've finished earlier if not for procrastination. Gakupo shook his fist. "We aren't weed whackers!"

"Stop! We're breaking the 4th Wall!"

* * *

{One technical difficulty later...} ( )|

* * *

Miku pressed her fingers together. "We did it everyone! Now with the help of Vocallord Miku we can train!"

Lily and Kaito snorted. "Vocallord?"

"Yeah!" Miku said. "I'm the leader, so why not Vocallord?"

Lily snorted again. "Because it's just a title that doesn't make sense!"

Vocallord Miku held herself high and turned around dramatically. Her teal eyes started glowing a violent white. She slowly raised her hands. "Let the training, begin!"

The Vocallord's shout echoed, the only thing to be heard amidst the silence. Everybody stared at her back. She turned her head, hands still raised. Everyone gave her deadpan looks. "What?"

They waited. The Vocallord in her awkward position and the Vocaloids staring. Why isn't anything happening? Miku looked around confused. "I said, the Vocallord commands the training to begin!"

Luka's lower arm suddenly flipped, bringing out a sword with a pink cloth flowing out of the hilt ending in a cherry blossom. The dull, silver sword consisted in the rather bright, cheery design.

Kaito brought out a double-edged dull, blue sword with blue cloth ending in a snowflake. Meiko, a dull, brown and red shortsword with a red-brown cloth ending in a fire insignia which consisted throughout the shortsword. Rin held chained daggers. The chains wrapped around her arms until the bend of her elbow, they gleamed a shiny gold. The hilts are clear, but not see through. They shifted colors with the light. The blades of her daggers shined gold. Gold cloth hung down from both daggers ending in a yin.

Meiko waved her shortsword around. "What's up with that!? How come our weapons our dull as hell and your's is shiny?!"

"Pfffft!" Rin looked at her. "Because I'm awesome like that."

Brass knuckles appeared on Len's hands. They are a shimmering gold with clear, color changing depending on the light chains coming out of the knuckles. They wrapped around to the lower half of his arm. From the sides of the knuckles came out golden cloth ending in a yang.

Lily twirled her hand, a huge sword appearing in her hand. It reflected golden light off its gold blade. Around the silver hilt gold bandages are wrapped. Out of the hilt is a golden cloth with an eye at the end of it.

Lily laughed. "Shiny, shiny." she said, tossing the huge two-hander hand to hand. "You're guys' weapons are sad compared to ours."

"Why I oughta-!" Meiko said charging forth. Kaito and Luka franticly held her back as she went through a string of insults, waving her sword around.

Lily grinned, absentmindedly turning around and laughing. Miku dropped her hands and turned around, yanking out a teal katana. The blade gleamed while the hilt varied in shade. The hilt is wrapped in teal bandages. Teal cloth hung from the end of the hilt. She pointed the blade at Meiko, Luka, and Kaito. "Release her. The training has begun, so she can beat on Lily all she wants."

Luka's jaw dropped. "B-But, look at the size of Lily's sword compared to Meiko's shortsword!" Kaito spluttered.

Meiko shook off their loose grips. "Please." She rolled her eyes. "I can take her."

Lily shrugged, grinning. Miku spinned her sword and slammed it into the ground. Her eyes glowed. "Well? I've already said to let the training begin! What are you all still standing around for?!"

Meiko hopped up in the air. She jumped higher that she estimated, about twenty feet. Her eyes widened and she flailed. Lily's eyes widened. "No way."

"You guys need to tap into your mind to see what you can do. But don't only rely on what you see, you can do other things too! Also, don't rely too heavily on the information! It's not the same when you actually do it!" Miku called out.

"Well, look at you, miss know-it-all!" Meiko shouted as she landed on her feet crouching. There is two imprints where her feet are.

Meiko growled and launched herself at Lily. Lily snapping out of her trance, moved to the side. She brought her two-hander up as they passed each other. Meiko barely brought her sword up, blocking the attack. Lily's weapon sliced against Meiko's, pushing Meiko back and making an audible _shing!_

Lily put her sword on her shoulder and smirked. Meiko charged at her, springing over Lily. She threw her shortsword, twisting over her and bringing her foot down in a spinning kick. Lily turned, barely stopping the shortsword an inch away from her face. Even then, the sword continued to drill itself into the two-hander, pushing Lily back.

"Above ya, bitch!" Meiko shouted.

Lily looked up just in time to have her face smashed into the ground by Meiko's foot. Miku stared at them. "Wow, that was short." Lily twitched on the ground; a pool of blood forming under her face. "We need to do a lot of work."

Meiko fist pumped, running around shouting. The twins chased her, praising her. Kaito facepalmed while Gakupo looked on, stroking an eggplant. Luka went over to help Lily, who's twitching and making pools. "Vocallord Miku, out!" proclaimed Miku as she put her hands on her hips.

Lily put a finger up from the ground. "We are not calling you 'Vocallord.' She raised her bloody face. "That's just ridiculous."

* * *

{It's a secret. Sssshhhh.} (⌒`−)＝

* * *

_Click. Click. Click. _The computer screens are splayed all over the front of the room. They are the only things illuminating the place. Yet, most of the room still hid itself in shadow. As did the person sitting behind the desk. The desk and computer were lit, yet no light touched this person.

_Click. Click. Click. _The screens showed every part of the kingdom, more than anyone would know. The person clicked a screen closed in disgust. What did they think him, some kind of pervert? She had to get that uninstalled right away. And punish whoever installed it. Probably that idiot A-.

A burning sensation traveled through him. The various "tattoos" on her body glowed white through his clothes. Her eyes glowed white, burning holes through the spots on the desk he is staring at. She grinned, chuckling. He leaned back in the chair putting her feet up on the desk.

"Staring Death in the eyes, There's no Death to fear. It's only me and you, The two soulless beings in the universe."

* * *

A\N- More action will come soon! Although, I write TONS of dialogue, so I don't promise any chapters without excessive "Blah, blah blah." ZWEIHANDER! And yes, my fight scene could be better. I've never been good at writing battles with weapons. Sparring's more my forte. The oh so mysterious person is quoting a poem of mine. And, off topic, but CITRUS. Oh my god that manga! Yuzu needs to keep her shit together! And Chapter 10?! My goodness! You haven't read it? Go read it!


	3. As Soon As You See Me

THE EDIT OF THIS: A\N- Awesomeness. I have the answer to my stupid ass question. HAPPINESS! Oh gosh, I really am stupid sometimes. ^^ Hehe, see ya later! 6\28\14

* * *

Luka leaned back against the low, metal wall. Kaito settled next to her followed by Meiko who immediately knocked out when she fell against the wall. "Haaaah!" Kaito exclaimed, "You're working us to death Miku! Why don't you get in here!?"

Miku stared at him. "I want to see who's the last one standing, and that is the person whom I will fight with." She glanced aside. "As that would be, of course it's Samurai Gakupo. I really didn't expect any of you besides him to pass just yet. No offense."

Looking over to Gakupo, Rin and Len lay by him on the ground twitching. Blood leaked out of Len's nose as he stared blankly at the ground before him. Rin stared up at the sky, drool seeping out of her mouth. Gakupo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kaito and Luka stared at him. He shrugged.

Miku approached the twins bodies. She crouched and poked Rin's cheek. "Hey, Rin! Wake up! Wake up!"

Rin gurgled, groggily sitting up. "I saw the stars. They invited me for tea then to play on the road roller. I almost got twenty for two."

Miku cringed. "Oooo, yeah... Interesting dream!"

Rin smiled, saliva still running down the side of her mouth. She stared ahead blankly. Miku looked at Gakupo who backed away. Luka sat down, and watched on. She wondered about the twins and Lily's condition. One's face smashed and the other two in probable concussion. "Gakupo, you dumbass. They're children! Merely fourteen years old!"

Gakupo flinched. "Waaaah?! We've lived for millions of years! They're way older than that!"

"Ooohhhh yeaaaaahhhh, Miku! You were gay!" Rin continued, saliva slopping everywhere. She fell back down.

Miku flinched, flinging her hands over her face. "Hiiiiiyyyyyaaaaaa!" She pulled Rin up by the shoulders and shook her. More saliva ran out of her mouth as her tongue lolled out. "What kind of dream were you having exactly?!"

Rin covered her face. "Iya! Mikuuuuu! Don't do that in front of me! I'm only a child! Luka, run away! Don't let her touch you like that!"

Miku pushed Rin out in front of her and stared at her. Luka's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaaa?!"

Miku gave Luka a concerned look, portraying a face that asked "What is it?". Luka shook her head, her expression still the same. Rin twitched. "Miku! Not in front of me! Not front of me! Get a room! RAAAAAPE!"

"OUGWAH?!" Luka fell back, blood spraying out of her nose.

"HUH?! Luka?! Are you all right?!" Miku turned to her worried, releasing Rin who promptly rejoined the ground.

Incoherent words spewed out of Luka's mouth. Kaito twitched. He looked over Luka. "Ah... Ah ha... Um, Miku! Why don't you take Rin and Len to the infirmary? You can check on Lily too!"

"But what abou-"

"It's okay! I got her!"

Miku nodded, gathering up Rin and Len's body. Rin left a trail of drool while Len's blood soaked into Miku's shirt. Luka twitched on the ground, blood oozing out of her nose. Her eyes looked vacant and far off. Kaito bit his lip. He shook Meiko while waving a hand in front of Luka's face. "Meiko, Meiko wake up! Help me out here! Luka did it again!" He hissed.

As soon as Miku was gone Lily replaced her. She slapped Gakupo on the back, telling him to watch out for Miku. "Oi! Looks like we've got some trouble here! Nosebleed, huh? Miku can really be stupid when it comes down to these things." Lily bent over and poked Luka's face. "It's a miracle she hasn't found out yet."

Kaito flinched. "GWAH! Lily, when did you get here?"

Lily turned her face to Kaito. She pointed at herself. "You see my face?" He nodded. "Does it look smashed in and bloody?" He shook his head. Lily slapped him. "Exactly! That's why I'm out here!" she roared.

Kaito rubbed his face, giving Lily a dirty look. A shadow loomed over her. A shiver ran down Lily's spine as she slowly turned around. Standing over her is Meiko, a shadow over her eyes. One eye glowed red. She gripped a saké bottle in one hand which she used to smash Lily's face with. The glass clattered to the ground.

"Oi, Meiko! Not again!" Lily reared back.

Meiko pointed the remains of the bottle at her. "No one is allowed to slap Kaito besides me. And Miku, Luka, Rin, Gumi, Hachune, Zatsune..."

Lily looked at her with disbelief as she went on listing names. Lily's eyebrow twitched. 'Seriously? Everyone else is allowed to slap Kaito but I can't?! The hell!?'

Kaito smiled nervously and grabbed Meiko's arm. "Ha ha... Um, Meiko? Maybe we should help Luka now?"

The shadow immediately left Meiko's face, and she smiled cheerfully. "Where's our little hopeless lovestruck Luka?"

Lily whacked the back of Meiko's head. "Now's not the time to tease her. We need to get her out of here before Miku comes back, and in search of me too." Lily looked around. "Come on. Meiko help me carry her. Kaito look out for Miku. Gakupo make yourself useful and help out Kaito."

Meiko and Lily hoisted Luka between them. They carried her along, her feet dragging behind them. Kaito walked behind them, looking around every few seconds. Gakupo trailed behind, his weapon dispersing. As soon as they got in the mansion Lily led them to a secluded section of the house. She opened a door with some difficulty and walked in.

The room looked old and torn apart. There are claw and sword marks everywhere. The Vocaloids coughed as they entered. Simply breathing disturbed the dust that had settled in the room. Meiko closed the door in disgust. "Nice choice of a room Lily!" she said sarcasticly.

Lily smirked. "I only choose the best."

Meiko picked up a pillow making dust fly and tossed it at Lily's face. As soon as it hit her face it fell, leaving a coat of dust on Lily's face. She snarled, wiping it off. Gakupo chuckled, earning him the same fate as Lily. Meiko left Luka with Lily and cleaned the bed for her. When Meiko was done, Lily layed Luka on the bed. She sat by her.

"Kaito, fetch some towels and water, yeah?" Lily asked without really asking.

"But... What if Mi-"

"Get it, will you?" she said through her teeth. "And try not to get caught will you?"

Kaito grumbled, exiting the room. Meiko joined them on the bed. Lily looked at Gakupo. "Girl talk. Why don't you tag along with Kaito?"

"Wait, bu-"

Lily smiled. "Leave. Now."

"Okay." Gakupo squeaked, leaving. As he closed the door he sighed. "Girls sure are scary."

"Damn right we are!" Lily and Meiko yelled through the door.

Gakupo flinched, running through the hall. The farther he is from those two, the better. And where did that idiot Kaito go?

* * *

{We can use nosebleeds to put out fires!} ( =-=)/

* * *

"Where did Lily go off to?" Miku wondered aloud as she set the twins on separate beds.

She cleaned up Rin's drool and wiped up Len's nosebleed. She changed her shirt through the computer system. Miku sat down on a chair and sighed. She wouldn't leave the twins like this to go search for the others. Plus, she wanted to think about what they are going to do.

"How to overthrow a kingdom..."

Vanguard is right. She is smart. But there are certain things she is just stupidly dumb in. Love for example. She really isn't interested in that though. Although if there was someone... that would probably be Len. Miku facepalmed. What is she doing thinking about this?! Focus! Focus focus focus!

She got up and paced. It'd probably take them about half a year to clean up this place, fortify it, have the necessary equipment, and... be combat ready. How is she suppose to pull that off!? Not only that, but who's going to teach her? Help her? Someone entered behind her. Miku turned around.

"That is up to you. You have to teach yourself. Not everyone needs someone to look up to, but the majority do. And you're that someone for your friends. Unfortunately, the leader has no one to lead them, so why don't you lead yourself?" Vanguard smiled wryly.

'Wow. That was so simple it's stupid. Fantastic.' Miku stared at him. "D-Domo arigato... Vanguard-san."

He put his hands up. "The pleasure is all mine. It's no problem. I did put you in a difficult position. I'm sincerely sorry for that, and for what I'm about to ask you."

Miku looked at him curiously. "Perhaps we should speak in the room over?" She glanced at the confused twins.

"That would be best." Vandguard agreed.

They exited the room and went to the next room. Vanguard slid the door open and close the door behind them. The room was already fixed up. There isn't a trace of dust. Under all that hid a grand room. Full of expensive furnishings. Most of it silk. The room consisted of mostly velvet and gold colors. The room isn't different from what Miku remembered. A wave of nostalgia came over her, but she pushed it away.

Vanguard motioned for her to sit, which she did. They sat across from each other, studying the room. Vanguard soon interrupted the silence. "Miku, have you or any of your friends ever raided a place?"

* * *

{Baka. You don't put out fires with nosebleeds.} (-_-)

* * *

Lily sighed. "Luka what are we going to do with you?"

Tears sprang out of Luka's eyes. She shook her head, wiping them away. Meiko patted her head. They kindly looked at her. "Luka, I hate to tell you this... again... but..." Meiko paused.

A sob left Luka. Lily picked up where Meiko left off, "You need to get over Miku. I don't know what sex she likes or prefers, but she is a total, oblivious, dumbass." Meiko nodded. "She won't ever realize your feelings, unless you straight up tell her. And to think she spends so much time with you. You guys are practically sisters!"

"That's the last thing I want!" Luka cried out.

Meiko smashed a bottle over Lily's head. "Dumbass!"

Lily turned on her, rubning her head. "Oi! Where the hell do you keep getting these bottles!? And stopped smashing them over my head!"

Meiko shoved Lily off the bed. "I gotta do something with all the empty saké bottles I got." She glanced at her before helping Luka. "It's alright Luka. That idiot over there is a loveless loner. Have hope! All you need to do is confess to settle the matter."

Lily sat up, gripping the bed. "Look who's the idiot now."

They glared at each other. "But... what if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?" Luka sniffled, turning their attention back to her. "I'd love an answer, but I don't want my feelings to get hurt if she rejects me, especially ending our friendship. I want to cherish these feelings. Even if it's not mutual, for now it's the best feeling in the world being around the person you love. I'm not going to disrupt that just yet."

Lily and Meiko's expression soften. They took a hand in their own and grinned. "Ne, Luka! But you're going to have to have your heart broken or overjoyed one day!"

Meiko smacked Lily with another bottle, glaring. Luka closed her eyes, putting on a false smile of pleasantness with a threatening aura around her. Tears streamed down her face. "My, you just say the most wonderful things, don't you Lily?" Luka said through clenched teeth.

Lily released Luka's hand and backed away warily. She chuckled nervously, sweatdropping. "Y-Yeah, I do don't I?"

* * *

\( O_O)\!

* * *

The Vocaloids gathered back where the machine is. There is a commotion in the pod room. The Vocaloids all glance at each other. Vanguard just smiled at them, holding the curious Contello back. Miku raised an eyebrow. She went to the pod room followed by the Vocaloids.

Their jaws dropped as they all entered the room. Gakupo gaped, unable to turn his eyes away. His face turned red. Kaito turned away, his face flushed. Meiko's jaw dropped. Rin covered Len's hands which are already covering his face. Lily and Miku's eyes bulged. "Gumi!" they both screamed.

She stared at them. "Yeah?"

Miku covered Gumi's chest with her arms while Meiko popped in front of her front. Lily punched Gakupo. "Don't appear out of nowhere naked!" the trio exclaimed.

Luka walked in looking concerned. "What are you guys- OUWAH!" She fell back, blood shooting out of her nose as she caught sight of Miku.

Kaito turned to her. "Luka! Luka! Not again!"

Miku sighed. This is going to be tough. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to meet Haku who smiled at her. Haku turned to Gumi and dumped clothes on her head. Teto popped behind Haku, followed by Neru. Neru bopped Gumi on the head with her phone. "Idiot, don't run around naked."

Gumi rubbed her head and flashed Neru a smile before putting her clothes on. Meiko and Miku dragged Gakupo out. The twins made their escape after that, followed by Kaito who carried Luka. Lily exited the room after slapping Gumi and scolding her. Haku, Neru, and Teto stood guard by the door.

Contello looked at them slack-jawed. "There's more of them?!"

Vanguard clapped him on the back. "Of course!" he replied pleasantly.

Gumi popped out enthusiasticly after she was done changing. Neru glared at her when she put an arm around her shoulder. Haku chuckled, walking over to Vanguard. "Yowane Haku. Pleased or unpleased to meet you."

Thus, a whole new set of introductions ensued. When it was over, Vanguard clasped his hands together. "I have something to talk about. I already informed Miku."

Everyone looked at her. She smiled nervously. "Vocaloids, today you will perform your first raid. The Vocaloids that just got here will stay with me and help. This isn't play. This is real and serious. You must not get caught, no matter what. Miku will send you information on what you will be getting. I wish you the best of luck. I will be able to contact you through your built in earpieces."

"Raid? We're going to steal stuff?" Luka exclaimed.

"Miku, we're singers... n-not thieves." Gakupo stuttered.

Miku put on her best poker face and looked at them. "In case you've forgotten, this is what we signed up for. Our master has charged us with this task, and we shall do it. Even if it means life or death. We're computer programs, not real humans. Just remember that." With that, Miku turned her back on them.

Reality dawned on all the Vocaloids. They got so carried away they forgot they weren't human somehow. They have feelings, nerves, breathing, a heartbeat, but they don't have a soul. A real heart. They're just a bunch of synthesizers. Something brought about for the entertainment of humans. What equal standing could they have anyways?

The twins shuffled their feet. "That's kind of cold Miku..."

Miku sighed. "That's just reality."

Luka leaned on the wall, staring at the ceiling. "Reality's a bitch."

* * *

( o) |-

* * *

Miku slammed her back against the cold stone of the wall. She peeked around the corner, a handgun in hand. The whole entire place is shrouded in dark. Guards dressed in all black armour from helmet to boot with big guns patrolled the grounds. She could see multiple on the roof of the warehouse she is suppose to infiltrate.

If she could only get there without being sighted. She had to dance through a minefield of gunmen, tango with security, and steal away with the merchandise. But she isn't the only one there. There are seven others; all waiting for her orders, and all putting their life in her hands. She exhaled slowly.

"Silencers on?" Miku whispered into her headset. The whisper was so quiet, it almost seemed as if she mouthed it.

Seven replies came at once, confirming their answer. Miku shuddered. She peeked around the corner again. A patrol is coming her way. She quickly moved back, a tremor racking her. She squeezed her gun. She could knock them out... If she didn't, it would be the first time she's ever taken a life. Miku slipped her gun in its holster.

"Masks on. Move when told."

Everyone put on a mask. It consisted of black, metal glasses connected to a similiar mouthpiece. The mouthpiece covered their mouth and chin. The two were connected as if it were a mask but nothing held it together.

"Standby. Make sure its clear. If not, find another route or do the best you can. Do not get caught and do not make a sound."

Miku controlled her breathing, slowing it down. They made them too human. But it is better to have these feelings instead of being an emotionless doll. Miku took a breath. "Move out!"

She charged from behind the wall just as the patrol got there. They flinched in suprise. Miku slammed her elbow to one's jaw and grabbed the other. She brought his head down as she brought her knee up. He flew up out of her hands and on the ground. His helmet cracked. The glass of its face shattered a bit.

Miku stared at their unconscious bodies. She trembled. She didn't take a life, no she didn't. 'Get ahold of yourself Miku!'

"I-Is everyone okay?"

Seven confirmations. Miku sighed. "Wait..." That's Luka's voice, she sounds alarmed. "There are several more coming my way! I need to hide the bodies!"

Everybody listened for Luka while moving forward. The silence dragged on. It finally went on too long. Miku stopped behind a crate near the warehouse. "Luka! Luka!" she hissed. "Are you there? Are you okay?"

Silence. Shit. "Gakupo, go back to Luka's last known location and confirm her safety, now! Do so in a careful fashion. We don't need a whole battalion on your ass." Miku ordered, fear racing through her.

They followed her into this. If one of them died, that's on her. The guilt would be to much. To be the cause of a friend's death. She shuddered. "The rest of you move out. Prepare to infiltrate warehouse on my mark."

Miku peeked around. She moved up to the warehouse in a crouch run. "One. Two. Three. Go!"

Miku scaled the wall, jumping above the roof. Ten patrols up here. Miku took out her dart gun. She has eight darts. It will have to do. She set the barrel to her mouth and loaded a dart. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... The darts disintegrate two seconds after impact. Eight? Shit! She missed the last one!

She landed on the roof with a quiet thud by the mark she missed. She uppercut him and slammed his head into the roof. The sound attracted the others, feet running towards her. She heard one about to call in. Shit shit shit shit shit! She bounded forward, jumping over the container in the way. The patrols all looked up. Miku spotted the one about to call in. Only one shot at this, she took her dart gun and threw it. The gun hit the soldier's neck, making him cry out in pain.

Miku descended upon them. She did a spin kick. It caught one in the head. She smashed one's head into the wall beside her. Miku grabbed her dagger and jumped at the last soldier. The blade slid right through the glass, burying itself in the man's face. A gurgling sound emitted from the helmet. She could hear the sound of blood hitting the glass.

Miku removed the blade, the body dropping back. The dagger fell from hand and clattered on the ground. She stumbled back, staring at her hands. 'I just took someone's life... I-I just killed someone...'

She fell on her rear, staring at the body and her weapon. 'I didn't mean to pull it out. In the heat of the moment I just did it. No no no no...'

Miku buried her face in her hands. A gun shot rang out. Alarmed, she immediately stood up. "Miku! Len's in trouble!" Kaito shouted through the headset.

Miku picked up the dagger, swiping it in the air so fast the blood flew clean off. She sheathed it. She had to focus. Len's in trouble. Killing still troubled her, but she had to get used to it. Because that is what she's going to do from now on. A tear slid out of her eye.

"Rin move to Len's position. Kaito back them up. Meiko gather what you can. Use whatever necessary, they know we're here now. I'm coming in."

Miku launched herself off the roof. She grabbed the edge of it and swung herself through a window. The glass shattered, turning attention towards her. She grabbed her throwing knives and threw them wildly. Those too disintegrated after impact.

Gun shots rang through the warehouse, increasing Miku's onslaught. She spun, ducked, jumped, glided, flew through the air. "Gakupo! You have Luka?" she shouted.

"Y-Yeah..." Gakupo grunted. "She's unconscious. I had some difficulty... M-Miku... I took their lives..." Gakupo's voice trembled.

Miku sucked in a breath of air. She landed on the ground dual-wielding handguns. She ran forward shooting to the side. Tears escaped her eyes. "I-I did too." She watched bodies fall. "I still am... Gakupo, get over to the meeting point. Stay there with Luka and protect yourselves."

"Al-Alright..."

Miku landed on crate in a crouch. The magazines fell from her guns and she loaded new ones. She took in a shuddering breath. Miku sprang over the boxes and landed by the Kaito, Len, Rin, and Meiko. Meiko carried two bags. Rin stood by Kaito tears falling out of her eyes. Len layed in Kaito's arms, his shirt soaked in blood. Miku's eyes widened.

"It's o-okay, Miku. He got shot in the shoulder." he reassured her.

The warehouse doors all slammed open. Miku looked about. They would be surrounded very soon. Rin held up a trigger in her hand attracting the Vocaloids' attention. She pressed it, a boom filling the warehouse. Smokescreens went off throughout the place, as well as flashbangs near the entries.

"Good thinking Rin!" Miku whisper exclaimed. She took a bag from Meiko and led them to a shattered window. "Let's head home, shall we?"

They all nodded eagerly.

* * *

(× _ ×)

* * *

They met up with Gakupo and Luka at the rendezvous point and flew back to the mansion. Rin stayed in the infirmary with Len while Vanguard and Contello operated on him. The rest had already gotten bandaged up. Meiko drank saké for comfort while Kaito stood by her. Miku, Gakupo, and Luka are scattered about the house. Miku and Gakupo trying to get their minds off what they had done tonight.

Miku sat on the balcony railing staring up at the sky and moon. She gripped the railing hard. Today, she had taken fourty-seven lives. All in one night, and in that little span of time. She wasn't the only one to kill someone for the first time too. Gakupo had done so also. Miku ran a hand through her hair.

What had happened? How did this happen? They had killed people. How is she suppose to let Rin and Len do something like that? Any of them in fact?! They are older than they're set age and body, way older, but they still embodied the thoughts and actions of what that age group would do. Miku let her tears slide down her face. She killed for the very first time today, not only that but it was a massacre too. It overwhelmed her.

She stared down into the cities far, far away. They glowed in the distance. A sigh escaped her. "... So this is what it means to go from singer to weapon..."

* * *

A\N- Writing those Luka nosebleed parts was actually fun! And yes, the chapter title had little relevance to what happened in the chapter. =P If you've seen the game Haze (I recommend you look it up to give you a visual if you don't know what I'm talking about), then every single one of the antagonist's army wears a helmet in similiar design to the troopers' helmet. I feel like I overdid some parts, like dragged out. PFT!


End file.
